


Yorick

by in_the_dark_times



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 12:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_the_dark_times/pseuds/in_the_dark_times
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is clueless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yorick

John threw his tshirt on over his head and ran out of the living room. Sherlock didn't bother to as he gave chase. "John, did I do something....not good?" John huffed and slammed his bedroom door shut in Sherlock's face. "Kinda!" He yelled through the wood. Sherlock stopped inches from the closed door. What had he done wrong? The night was going well as far as he knew. Wine, chinese takeaway, a few hours on the couch, and a few more talking. What happened?  
He knocked on the door twice. "John." The door opened quickly and a now fully dressed John stood in front of him. "Yes...Sherlock?" Sherlock leaned against the doorway despite being naked from the waist up. "I'm sorry." John blinked, surprised. "Really?" Sherlock nodded. "Yes, I apologize." John smiled a little. "For?" Sherlock's face fell. "Um, for....for..." John pulled his mouth tight again. "I should just give up on you, you know?" Sherlock's expression remained the same, but there was a small hint of panic visible in his eyes. "John, please. You know I'm not good at this stuff." John sighed. "Do you want me to tell you why I'm mad?" Sherlock nodded. "Yes, that would be helpful." John rolled his eyes. "You laid there, talking for two hours." Sherlock squinted. "Yes? So? I thought you liked talking afterwards?" John nodded. "Oh I do. I'd just prefer if when you talked, you talked to me rather than the skull on the mantle." Sherlock's eyes grew a little larger. "I was talking to Yorick...and not you..." John crossed his arms over his chest. "John," Sherlock started again, this time more sincerely, "I am sorry. Really, I do apologize. Old habits creeping in." John sighed. "I know you like the damn skull, but could you move it to another room when we have sex?" Sherlock looked down the hall longingly at his skull then thought better of it and nodded. "Yes, absolutely....how about the kitchen table?"


End file.
